Matt the troll
by jazz1991
Summary: Matt and Lita go to a party and take something that they shouldn't. When matt beleives he is a troll after Amy the lamb. And Lita thinks Matt's the monster only a sober Jeff can help.


I'm back!. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. It really couldn't be helped. I never wanted to be away from you. Anyway enjoy and review please.

Amy ran as fast as her legs and feet would take her. She felt as if she could fall over at any moment with the complete loss of control on her legs. she felt dizzy and sick. She could loose her balance and stumble at any moment. But right now she didn't care. All she wanted was for her numb legs to keep taking her forwards with speed away from the beast that was chasing her.

She hesitated as she entered the hotels inside car park. Should she keep running and hope to find someone? Or should she hide and hope the beast in hot pursuit charges past her?. On further inspection she released with horror that she was no longer moving. Dam it!. With no more time for thought she darted in-between the line of parked cars.

She leaned against one trying to regain control of her loud and heavy breathing. Her heart felt as if it was ready to pound right out of her chest. She slid to the floor chancing a quick peek around the back of the car to see if the beast had past.

She saw him walking with a hunched back on his feet and hands almost like a gorilla does. He stood on his back legs every now and then sniffing the air for her scent before moving forward a bit further.

Desperate for a way of escape she tried the door handles on the cars as she past them in hopes that some idiot had left one unlocked. so far she hadn't been lucky. Pulling her sixth car handle she was startled when the car alarm sounded drawing the beasts attention to snap to the car the noise and flashing lights was coming from. Of course that led him to see the terrified face of Lita.

She took of running again with the beast hot on her heels. she managed to jump into the elevator just before the doors closed and she allowed it to take her to a random floor giving her a few minutes safety from the beast.

After the lift doors eventually opened Amy ran down the seemingly deserted hallway of the hotel mentally going through her options. She could risk running up the five sets of stairs to reach the floor her room was on but that means being open for attack. Or she could knock on her friends doors and spend the night with them. But then they would be in danger. And they probably weren't in. Most would have been at the party she left not long ago. plus the beast would hear her knocking on doors and calling out to them alerting it to her location. Or she could hide in the cupboard she had just ran past. Great idea.

Her mind made up she quickly turned and entered the cupboard which to her relief wasn't locked.

She sat inside quietly in the dark Wondering how long it would be until she was found. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the cupboard door opening. Crap. Had she been found already?. Reaching down onto the floor she felt what seemed to be a metal pole. Without hesitation she picked it up and swung it in the direction that she believed the beast was in once the door closed.

"Oww!" The person moaned loudly.

Amy took another swing successfully landing another few shots on the beast.

"Godam it stop hitting me woman!" Jeff protested harshly grabbing the small poll, pulling it out of her hands and tossing it away.

Amy stopped momentarily shocked.

"Jeff?!" Lita whispered loudly sounding relieved.

"Yeah what the fuck?" Jeff asked rubbing his sore head and blindly using his other hand to find the light.

"Why are you hiding in here?" He asked.

"DON'T!" She demanded slapping her hands out blindly and wildly managing to connect a few slaps to his hand.

"Oww!" He hissed.

"Godam it woman stop! How are you managing to hit me when I can't see shit?!".

"Are you hiding from it too?" She whispered.

"What? Hiding from what?.. No I saw you come in here and wondered what you was up to" Jeff answered to loudly for Amy's liking and again reached for the light switch.

"Shhh! Leave the light off" She hissed.

"Oh kinky Do you like it with the lights off Amy?. What would everyone think if they knew we were hiding in a dark small cupboard together?" Jeff asked slyly.

Amy rolled her eyes evan though he couldn't see it he guessed that was the action that she would of taken.. Well that and a...

"OWW! FUCK!, remind me never to follow you into a dark cupboard alone again. I'm going to leave covered in bruises." He groaned rubbing his sore leg.

Amy grinned pleased that her kick had hit its target. You should no Jeffrey that I don't appreciate that sort of talk. You knew what was going to happen.

"Hmph" Jeff sulked straightening himself out.

"So do tell me why I saw you run into this cupboard. When I follow you in you insist the light stays off and we stay quiet. So what's going on Amy?" He asked suspiciously.

Amy shivered as she remembered what she was hiding from.

"I'm hiding" she whispered.

Jeff frowned was the WWF roster having a game of hide and seek and he wasn't invited to join?... AGAIN?!. It wasn't his fault that he had the best hiding places that none of the idiots could evan dream of finding.

"Why?" He asked.

"I had a feeling that I was being followed then I was chased. I'm in here hiding from..."

A loud crash made Amy jump and squeak before she harshly clamped her hand on her mouth.

"From who?" Jeff pushed her gently.

"Him out there" Amy whispered pointing to the door.

Jeff took a few minutes to think. Maybe they were just playing a game. But then what if a crazy fan was stalking her?. What if she had some unwanted admirer after her?. Had this person done something to scare her? Hurt her evan?.

Glancing over to her he saw her physically shaking. The fear was showing all over her face. His protective side kicked in as he stood up ready to go out there to confront this person. No matter who they were If he knew them or not.. Hell it could be his best friend it didn't matter to him right now. He would go out there and kick their arse for what they have done to Amy.

But what if she was just being jumpy? What if she had seen one to many horror movies?. What if he went running out there just to find Chris walking down the hallway innocently on his way to his room. He would see Jeff and Amy jump out the closet and be the first to spread the rumours.

His doubt quickly left his mind as Amy whimpered as the sound of grunting got louder as this guy got closer.

"What the fuck?" That breathing didn't sound normal. He frowned and took a deep breath putting his hand on the door handle. He was going to hurt this guy or go down trying.

"Jeff no!" Amy begged as she jumped forward and grabbed the bottom of his leg. How the hell was she able to keep making contact with him?. Was she superhuman seeing in the dark?.

Jeff blindly reached down his leg feeling around until he felt her arm. He gently lifted her to her feet where she easily put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Its alright" he soothed as he held her to him comforting her.

"Please don't, he will kill you" she sobbed into his neck.

"I don't want you to die Jeff. Not for me. I can't lose you."

Jeff frowned gently pulling away from her slightly.

"Who the hell is this guy?" He asked softly cupping her face and wiping her cheeks with the back of his fingers on his hand, careful to be slow and gentle and not hit her in the eye.

"Its not a guy Jeff.. Its a beast".

Jeff frowned confused when suddenly the door was yanked open.

"GOTCHA!" A gruff voice roared.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amy let out a petrified scream.

Jeff blindly turned from Amy and leaped forwards towards the voice with immense speed, successfully sending it flying backwards into the hallway where it landed on its back currently being Jeff's punching bag as he sat on top.

As this was happening Amy took her chance to jump over the fight and run down the hallway to get as far away as she could.

"OWW OWW OWWW!".

Jeff stopped when he heard the recognisable voice and allowed his eyes to adjust the hall light.

"Matt?".

"No I'm a troll" Matt spoke back in a troll voice pushing Jeff off him and standing up. He then sighed Reaching a hand down which Jeff accepted to help lift him back to his feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked rubbing his sore knuckles heavily regretting that he left his room to find a snack which he still hadn't got. His stomach growled reminding him of that small fact.

"We had a party and we took some shrooms. Now I'm a troll". Matt said factually still in his troll voice.

"What?!. you guys had a party without me... AGAIN!?" Jeff shouted.

"Hey man chill out. Its just the fact that you drink all the alcohol and then try and get with every chick there" Matt shrugged and scratched his armpit in a very troll way.

"I do not" Jeff protested.

"You do, you've tried it with Amy so many times and have to bruises to prove it" Matt chuckled troll like then picked his nose.

Jeff resisted to urge to gag as he watched Matt pull his finger out of his nose and examine the boggy before slipping it into his mouth.

"Now have you seen my lamb?" Matt asked.

"No man sorry" Jeff answered as Matt's hand disappeared down the back of his trousers where he was no doubt scratching his arse as a troll would.

"Dam, its dinner time soon and I've been chasing a lamb for ages it got away from me though. Now I'm going to have to go back under my bridge with no dinner tonight". Matt rubbed his stomach as he spoke.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Jeff's head.

"Matt".

Matt didn't answer him he just stared blankly at him and farted.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I mean troll"

"Yeah?" Matt answered in question.

"Did Amy have any of the shrooms?" He asked.

Matt frowned thinking and scratched his head before he answered. "Yeah I think so".

"Ok thanks".

Jeff walked off down the hallway he needed to find Amy and tell her the troll was Matt. she was just seeing things because of the drugs she had taken. She wouldn't know this because she had never taken them before. He sped up as the realised that his brother was also seeing things. thinking himself to be a troll chasing Amy the lamb. What if Matt got to her first? Would he actually try to eat her?.

Jeff had been searching for half an hour now and he was rapidly growing more and more concerned about the two people running around, high as kites on drugs and alcohol that they had never taken before, and were now suffering hallucinations that they thought were real.

Jeff was brought out of his thoughts when something grabbed his foot from under the stairs. He stopped and was relived when he saw Amy run out of her hiding place and straight into his arms.

"Jeff!" Amy shouted relieved as she hugged him fiercely.

" your ok! Did you kill it? Your my hero!".

"Well I didn't kill it exactly, look Amy its not real, your hallucinating" he tried to explain but she only frowned and shook her head.

"Its real Jeff, you saw it for yourself. Why don't you believe me?".

"I saw Matt, the troll that you think you can see is Matt" he tried to reason but she still didn't believe him.

Suddenly Matt appeared through the doors in front of them.

Amy tried to bolt again but Jeff grabbed her and held her against him tightly.

"Its ok, nothings going to harm you. I won't let anything hurt you when I'm around" he tried to calm her down.

"No no no let me go" she tried struggling against him while Matt advanced with a hungry look on his face.

Holding a hand out to distance his drooling brother he spoke.

"Matt stop this. Your scaring Amy"

"Stop protecting my lamb Jeffy I'm hungry" Matt growled slapping Jeff's hand away.

Quickly putting his hand out towards his brother again, Jeff pushed on Matt's chest slightly causing Matt to back off a bit.

Amy was still struggling against him and his other arm that was holding her started to hurt.

"Matt, Amy, GUYS just stop, none of what your seeing is real". Jeff tried to explain.

Matt growled and a petrified Amy desperate for a way to escape lowered her mouth to Jeff's hand and sunk her teeth into his flesh hard.

"OWWW fucking BITCH!" Jeff yelled quickly pulling his hand away from her to examine his bleeding hand. Amy took her chance of escape and ran down the hallway away from the troll and Jeff who seemed to want her dead. Why else would he let the troll near her?. She felt stupid for trusting him now.

Matt took off chasing after her and Jeff pulled his attention away from his wounded hand at the sound of Amy's agonising scream.

"Shit" Jeff cursed as he took of running towards the scene playing out just a little further down the hallway.

Matt had caught Amy and was laying on top of her just as Jeff reached them. he witnessed Matt bite into Amy's shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed in pain.

Jeff lost control of his temper and grabbed Matt by the hair demanding that he let Amy go. he gave Matt's hair a hard tug pulling him to his feet.

Once he was on his feet Matt snarled at the goat protector, only to have the bastard sneer at him and punch him hard in the nose. Matt dropped down to the floor holding his nose. he laughed in a troll way as he smeared the blood pouring from his nose over his hands rubbing it in like it was some form of body lotion.

Jeff stared down at his brother not feeling bad at all. The bastard had gone to far hurting Amy like that. Speaking of, He turned and saw her sitting on the floor crying as she held her wounded shoulder.

Jeff carefully keeled down in front of her and took the sobbing woman into his arms. At first she resisted but eventually she allowed him to comfort her.

"Come on let's get that shoulder cleaned up" he said gently lifting her and carrying her to his room stepping over Matt who was now crawling along the floor following a bug which he was talking to.

As Jeff made his way down the hallway with Amy in his arms he past by Jericho who gave him a smirk and a wink.

"Finally getting your girl are you Jeff?. Its a shame you've got to take advantage when she's like this, enjoy it while you can cause she's gonna kill you when she's sober". with that said Jericho walked away leaving Jeff glaring at him. How could anyone think he would do that?.

Once they were safely in Jeff's hotel room he laid her on the bed and walked into the bathroom to get the things he would need to clean up the wound.

He soon returned and wordlessly began cleaning her shoulder. She hissed and jerked away from him every now and then because of the sting that the disinfectant was causing.

"Sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can but I want to make sure its cleaned as much as possible. I don't want you getting an infection." He told her as he gently reached out and placed the cloth back on the wound.

Lita grit her teeth and nodded looking down at his hand that held her bite mark. She felt guilty but he didn't seem to angry about it now.

Once she was all cleaned up Jeff quickly tended to his own bite wound and then settled Lita into his bed after giving her a glass of water.

"Thanks for looking after me Jeff, your such a good friend" she mumbled as her eyes grew heavy and closed.

"Night Amy" Jeff spoke gently as he stroked her hair out of her face in an affectionate way as he watched her sleep. After awhile he learned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Big mistake now that he had kissed her head he wanted to kiss her lips. Deciding to try his luck and vowing to not go any further with a vulnerable woman he slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he went to pull away after a few seconds he felt her returning the kiss and that fuelled him on. The kiss turned firmer and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue in to play after awhile he separated from her to allow much needed air into his lungs.

He watched her as she still laid still with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Was she sleeping? Had he imagined the whole thing. Getting up from the bed he walked towards the window but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Hmm Jeff" she mumbled licking her lips.

Jeff stood stunned watching her. did she just say his name? Was she dreaming about him? Or was she awake calling him back to her?.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked quietly in case she was dreaming.

"Your so dead tomorrow" she mumbled with a sexy smirk on her face. She wouldn't tell him that she was now sober. She wouldn't tell him that she enjoyed the kiss and knew exactly what was going on. She would play dumb. Let him be a man and approach her about it. If he did that then he would be greatly rewarded. She couldn't wait to have him but she knew he wouldn't go any further with her tonight when he thought she was out of it. She would have to wait just like she had been playing games and making him wait for so long now.

Jeff smiled "I thought I would be"

Turning his attention back to look out the window. He wished he hadn't when he saw Matt, splashing around in a huge mud puddle yelling at people walking by about him being a troll and they needed to build him a bridge.

A police car pulled up and as the officers approached Matt he stripped out of all his clothes and took off running away into the woods with the police in hot pursuit.

"Oh no" Jeff moaned.


End file.
